For The Protection of Others!
by Dimentio713
Summary: My name is Naru. And I have become a Kämpfer apparently. Great. Just great. Anyways, I have to help certain people now... I intend to use the power given me for good. Let's go!


**Wait... You're probably wondering, what is a ****Kämpfer****? Let's have a quick look-over: ****Kämpfer **are forced to fight each other. There are two types: Red and Blue Kampfer... At least until what happened in the series. I'll explain more later.…**I'll be honest, this is my first time using Japanese honorifics, I'm nervous.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Naru. Naru Aigaku My parents often leave me home alone... Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to be home alone. sometimes... So yeah... You see, I'm actually kinda shy and nervous around boys, don't get me wrong, I'm friends with some boys...online. As I got ready, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my black hair was messed up and my green eyes looked very tired. I immediately got ready, putting on my uniform and getting my bag.

I got a call from my parents yesterday, wishing me luck on the new school year, stuff like that. Not that I cared, after all, it was simply a start of some random school year, nothing special. Of course, you know, I'm not really THAT concerned, after all, my parents NEVER come home. As I walked outside my house, I saw somebody who perked my interest.

"Natsuru-san!" I exclaimed, as he looked at me. Natsuru, strangely enough, has blue hair...but otherwise, he looks normal. Just a simple bracelet on his right hand and all that jazz.

He smiled, "Oh, Naru-chan! How are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Good." I noticed his eyes, calm and happy...but for some reason, I felt like there was some pain in there... Some type of nervousness, worry... I didn't let it get to me though. Now I haven't known Natsuru for awhile now, he just moved to my bus stop recently which, to be honest, made me confused, why would he go somewhere that is too far for him? Not that I let it get to me, I leaned back on the wall as we waited for the bus.

I looked at Natsuru, probably the only boy who I didn't feel nervous about. Although that was because he wasn't that interesting. I mean, guy was a simpleton! Nothing much. So the bus came up we went to school. And that's when class started.

How was I supposed to know my life would change that day?

* * *

I was sleeping in class once more, I'm sure the teacher was teaching something, but I sure didn't care. I'm a bit too smart for that... For example, did you know that apparently, the American Revolution was REALLY against the Patriots! Seriously... I'm starting to think I'm too smart for this school... So the bell rang and I headed out into the lunch area, possibly the only place where I can stay in and watch people. Immediately, I saw Natsuru and waved at him, he waved back and I looked at who was next to him, an upper-classman named Akane, a red-head, a girl who was in the same class as me named Mikoto, and...wait... Was that the class president? My eyes grew, that was the class president... Talking to Natsuru! As if they were friends! My curiosity peaked as I got out a notepad.

_Note:_

_The class president is sitting next to Natsuru, one of the Three Beauties of Seitetsu High. Interesting..._

I put my notepad and walked away, did I mention that I liked to make notes of interesting things? What can I say? I like making observations? I brushed my hair and walked off...bumping into somebody.

"So sorry!" I looked up and saw a blond, very...happy...girl, "Oh, Sakura-san!"

Sakura-san smiled, "Oh hello, Naru-chan." I'll be honest, I was never interested in her. Yeah, she was one of the Beauties of Seitetsu High, but you know what? One could look beautiful on the outside, but inside they could be ugly. Was that to be expected from Sakura-san? I didn't know if she was beautiful on the inside, but I ignored it, "...Do you want a gift?"

I was instantly shocked, a gift? From one of the most popular girls in school? I shrugged, "Why not?" Okay Naru... Don't squee... Don't squee...

Why would I squee? Seriously, I heard some rumors that she's... Well... Not exactly into men...

She smiled, "Oh that is great to hear!" She got into her bag and gave me a strange stuffed animal.

I looked at the stuffed animal that Sakura-san gave me... It was odd and confusing, it was a squid...if it was cooked and apparently breaded.

"His name is Cooked Alive Squid!" Sakura-san told me.

Cooked Alive Squid? I looked at the top, there were straight, parallel lines on its head, with its entrails sticking out of it too. I blinked, "Um... Thanks..."

Sakura-san smiled, "You're welcome Naru-chan!" She waved to me and I waved back. I looked at the squid.

"_Look's like I'm stuck with this thing," _I thought as I put it in my bag, _"..."_

* * *

I probably shouldn't have taken that item, not that it wouldn't have mattered. Whatever Sakura-san gave me... Would change my life. Forever.

I placed the plushie near my computer as I got on said computer, I looked at the screen, waiting for it to load. I saw the chat screen was on, somebody wanted me. I smiled as I answered back. Getting my books out for my homework.

_Hey! How r u doing?_

The person I talk to doesn't like speaking in "chat speak" so either a) he was lazy or b) he was in a hurry. The person's screen-name was apparently Awesome317Man. Mine was Simple_Gurl. I know that it's often childish to misspell...but I made that when I was young, stupid even.

Fine. I've been busy.

_Ah, so you been good?_

My friends are kinda odd... Did you know that we found what I thought was a bunny. It was a stuffed animal though... Man, were we embarrassed!

I chuckled as I replied back, _Okay._

Need to go to sleep soon, good night!

_Night._

I shut my computer down and looked at the plush toy Sakura-san gave me. I immediately shrugged, "It doesn't really matter." I said to myself. Before then, it didn't matter to me, it was easy, but, to be honest, it meant that my life would change. Forever.

* * *

_You've been chosen, Naru Aigaku... To become a Kämpfer! Use this power to protect your friends!_

"...Hey! Wake up!" I heard a voice exclaim, for some reason I felt different... More nonchalant...more like I wanted to jump into action... Like I didn't need to take notes... WHO THE HECK WAS THE VOICE! I saw two swords next to me, "What are these?" I picked the two of them and smirked, "THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!" I swung one of them at my desk, "OH YEAH!" What was I doing! Those were my notes! ...But they were probably boring anyways. .

...Just what is wrong with me?

"Okay, seriously, you've could've GUTTED ME!" A voice exclaimed.

Heh, that sounded like Sonic... Might as well take some boring notes about this. Alright, I am officially out of character... What is with me? "Alright, who's there?" I asked.

"I'm guessing it's safe now..." The squid that Sakura-san gave me was talking, "NO WAY!" I looked at it, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Listen up kid. I'm just a Messenger. Anyways, I'm Cooked Alive Squid."

I gave a smirk to the Cooked Alive Squid, "So you're here to what?" Okay, what the heck... There's a stuffed animal TALKING TO ME! WHY AM I NOT CONCERNED!

"Well, I'm here to tell you this. First of all, you're a Kampfer, a Kampfer is a fighter who is always female. Seems to me that you're a Blue Kampfer." The Cooked Alive Squid told me. I looked at my wrist, there was a blue bracelet, "You have to fight the Red Kampfer, alright? There are three types of Kampfers: Gewehr, Zauber, and Schwert type Kampfers."

"What weird names..." I noted.

"They're German kid. Anyways, I'm a Messenger, so I have to tell your stupid head about all of this!" The Cooked Alive Squid said, "I think you're stupid at least..."

"Hey!" I said, insulted, "I'm not stupid!" ...I mean, though I loved to take notes, I wasn't stupid! ...This was getting annoying! Why couldn't I control myself!

"So your personality changed... What are ya normally?" The Cooked Alive Squid asked.

"Well, I enjoy taking notes..." I said, "Though I don't like taking notes..." Great, words were coming out of my mouth and I have no control over it! Just my day, just my day.

"Yup, your personality changed. Don't worry, you'll be okay." Cooked Alive Squid told me, "Maybe you can control it..."

Wait, control my personality? Great! I highly doubt it...

"Whatever. Just a note, you probably will transform randomly at first. You'll learn to control it though!"

Yeah, thanks for the help. "Can't I transform back now?" I asked my Messenger.

"Well perhaps, and by the way, sorry," I never had time to realize just what happened. I felt something hit me with full force. My eyes closed and I had a dream...

Blackness, only blackness...

* * *

"_...Darn it!" _Something was there, I heard it.

"_The gods must be playing tricks on me! I am a Moderator! How could that be! I wanted that Kampfer..."_ That voice! What was it?

"_**Yeah, you've been tricked miss,"**_ Something said, it sounded nice and kind.

"_Who are you?"_

**_"Don't worry, you got something interesting._"** He sounded confident, almost mature.

"_How are you doing this!?" _

"_**Fate has something in store for her... Greater than the Kampfer battles. She mustn't be mind-controlled under you."**_ I was rooting the one not of this world. It seemed to know things that I didn't.

"_Whatever you are, I will make her on my side. Technically, she already is!" _I didn't like that voice. She seemed cruel and almost mean. Not nice at all! It was scary.

"_**Time will tell... She has a fate greater than that. Don't you Naru?"**_

* * *

I woke up. My head was aching and I looked around. Yup, the bracelet was there... I simply got up and started to stretch. I looked at my notebook and started to write in it.

_Note:_

_Kampfers are female fighters who constantly fight. I'm not sure what happens when one gets defeated... Reminds me of the magical girl-esque type shows. Must do more research._

I put it away and looked at my bracelet. I smiled and got ready for school. Dreams of characters who want to control my destiny, stuffed animals, becoming a strange character... I looked at my computer, I needed advice.

_Hey, if you had to fight against your will, what would you do?_

Don't be a slave.

_What do you mean?_

Why would you fight against your will? And I...don't want to be a slave...

_Exactly... One second, my...sister is calling me... Hey, how about we do a video chat?_

Oh! Gotta get ready for school! Sorry! 

_Alright, see ya later!_

"Don't be a slave..." I repeated to myself, I got up and looked at Cooked Alive Squid, "Don't do anything with my computer." I said as I put my

The Cooked Alive Squid shrugged, "I don't care."

I shook my head and walked outside, ready for a new day.

* * *

**AND DONE! ...Finished first chapter. **


End file.
